Reactions
by Taemin.Foreves
Summary: How Harry Potter characters react to finding fanfiction and fanart , in sript fashion. Just for fun. Couple Ideas needed!
1. Already existant

**[A/N: I thought that this would be interesting to make, deciding how each character would react to each differnt pairing and all the fanfics. This doesn't really have aything to do with my fave parings, it's just how I think that they would react. It's not even a real story, it's more like a dialouge thing. I don't think I'll even put that many actions into them. I'll just start with the ones that actually happened]**

* * *

><p>RonXLavender<p>

Ron: *quietly, so Lavender can't hear* eh...I'd rather be with Hermione

Lavender: Ooooooooo! Won-Won, Look! They love us as a couple!

Ron: But I don't really...

Lavender: *completly ignores him* OMIEFFINGOD, SO MANY!

Ron: Lavender...

Lavender: *continues ignoring* Woah, Ther's an ART WEBSITE ONE TOO!

Ron: *Small scream*

* * *

><p>HarryXCho<p>

Ginny: I hate it

Harry: That one didn't work out so well, god she was ALWAYS crying. I mean, I got it, but really? That much?

Cho: I HEARD THAT!

Harry *yells* SORRY, *then very quietly* good...

Ginny: I never did get that one

Harry: same

* * *

><p>HarryXGinny<p>

Ginny: anyone who dares to complain, will _die_

* * *

><p>RonXHermione<p>

Hermione: It's a great one!

Ron: I LOVE it! no more comments people, we were made for eachother

Hermione: *looks around fanfiction dot net* Wow, there are a lot of ones about us

Hermione: *looks through some more* *eyes widen*

Ron: What? *looks over* *ears turn red* oh...

* * *

><p>JamesXLily<p>

Lily: I wonder what happened in 7th year; J.K. Rowling never did say

James: Like I care, We got Married!

Lily: Just wondering

Lily: *Scrolls through fanfiction* Oh, wow some of these sound good

James: *changes search stuff* We should read these

Lily: *blush* Anyway...Wait, there are ones with Harry?

James: YEs, the boy's scoring some!

Lily: No, no, NO! Oh, Merlin, where do these people get these couples?

* * *

><p>SeverusXLily<p>

Severus: *Hearts for eyes*

Lily: Sev, I love you and all-NOT LIKE THAT!- but I'm happily Married, and I have a kid

James: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

Lily: When I thought you were being a prick

James: I was NEVER a prick

Lily: *raises eyebrow*

James: Well...not to you...

Lily: Exactly

Severus: It happened though Potter *VERY Slytherin-ish smirk*

James: * murderous glare* *glances at computor* WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?

Lily: *looks over* *Eyes widen and blush* uhm...haha...how awkward...

Severus: *purses lips* That's not even right

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I just wnated to do the obvious ones, though I hate the HarryXCho one. I'm trying to come up with as many as possible, so people do help! They don't have to be real, the less relaistic, the better! do tell how it was though. I know some people who are reading my other story might wonder why I'm doing this, but it's just for fun. Technically this one is done, but the fanfic couples have yet to come up. Either my personal faves or a few more that happned in the book will come up next. Till the next one, Ta Ta]**


	2. Draco

**[A/N: now for some popular fanmade ones involving Draco**

* * *

><p>Dramione:<p>

Draco: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?

Hermione: *Gagging* Merlin, I think I'm going to vomit

Draco: Some of these actually are interesting

Hermione: *out of curiosity, looks over* *Eyes widen and blush*

Draco: *face is red* Not-not those, just...*changes settings* those

Hermione: HOW DID THEY THINK WE WOULD HAVE A KID?

Draco: We nearly always have a girl...a few boys

Hermione: what...? Arg! *closes computor*

Draco: No! there were more!

Hermione: Pervert

Draco: * faking seductiveness* Some of those started with me being a perve

Hermione: Leave me alone *Gets up and leaves*

* * *

><p>Drarry:<p>

Draco: ...you sick people...

Harry:...

* * *

><p>DracoXGinny:<p>

Draco: did we ever even talk...?

Ginny: I don't know...WHY ARE THERE SOME WHERE I'M A SLUT?

Draco: *mutters something*

Ginny: *Dangerously* what the hell did you just say?

Draco: Nothing

* * *

><p>DracoXSnape<p>

Snape: *LEaves room*

Draco: *gagging*

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, finally done! more suggestions people! Reviews are worshippped!<strong>


	3. Hermione

**[A/N: now for some popular fanmade ones involving Hermione]**

* * *

><p>Dramione:<p>

Hermione: I believe we went through this already.

Me: ...So? Gets me more reviews.

Hermione: *Shakes head*

Some random dude who supposedly works for me: Boss! People liked the sedcustion part last time!

ME: Draco, get seducing.

Draco: I don't even have to try.

Me: Get the reviews up.

Draco *Trademark smirk* will do.

Hermione: What is wrong with you?

Me: Reviews=Right to boast.

* * *

><p>Tom RiddleXHermione<p>

Hermione: *Turns green*

Tom: NOT THE MUDBLOOD!

Hermione: Bloody time travel fics

* * *

><p>VoldemortXHermione<p>

Hermione: That's even worse than the one before this.

Voldemort: Excuse me?

Hermione: At least you were somewhat good looking back then...

* * *

><p>HarryXHermione<p>

Harry: ...

Hermione: ...

* * *

><p>SnapeXHermione<p>

Hermione: *rushes out of room*

Snape: *Drinks draught of living death*

* * *

><p>Any Weasley or than Ron XHermione<p>

Hermione: I"M STRAIGHT

Fred/George: *looks through site* WOOOOOWWWWW~

Hermione: DONT LOOK AT IT!

Ginny: *Lookiung green* Sorry Mione

* * *

><p>Sirius BlackXHermione<p>

Hermione: REALLY?

Sirius: She's my godson's best friend...

* * *

><p><strong>MORE IDEAS!<strong>


	4. Teachers of Hogwarts

**[A/N: now for some popular fanmade ones involving The teachers of Hogwarts!]**

* * *

><p>MinervraXSeverus<p>

Minervra: *Turns green*

Severus: *eye twitch*

Me: When did the chemistry even start...?

* * *

><p>MinervraXAlbus<p>

Minervra: *gags* Why is it always me?

Albus: Care for a lemondrop?

Minervra: *stares*

* * *

><p>LupinXSeverus<p>

Lupin: WHAT THE F*****?

Severus: *pulls out wand and points it to the writers and readers*

*Green light fills the room*

* * *

><p>LupinXSirius<p>

Lupin: We're not gay. I'm married, and Harry is the godfather of my son

Sirius: You have a son?

Lupin: Yep, want to see picutres?

* * *

><p>SeverusXJames<p>

Lily: WHAT?

James and Severus: No, Lily it's not like that! I hate him!

Lily: You seem to be getting along in these *looking through fanfics*

James: It's fanfiction for a reason, Lily...

Lily: Are you saying I'm wrong?

James: No

Severus: Yes

James: *glares at Snape, who has a satisfied smile on his face as Lily drags James away, and yells at him*

Snape: It might have just been wroth it to see this *sits down and watches Lily curse James, and James attempt at dodging the hexes*

* * *

><p>SeverusXAlbus<p>

Severus: *faints*

Albus: Lemondrop?

* * *

><p>SeverusXLily<p>

Severus*who has somehow been magically revived*: Perfect!

Lily: Really? You seemed to be in Love with my husband! Oh, and Remus! AND Sirius!

Severus: Lily...

* * *

><p><strong>You gotta love me, eh?<strong>


	5. Death Eaters

**DEATH EATERS!**

* * *

><p>LuciusXHermione<p>

Lucius: you people...

Hermione: FML

* * *

><p>BellatrixXVoldemort<p>

Bella: My lord...?

Voldemort: *Green light fills room*

* * *

><p>DracoXHermione<p>

Hermione:THIS IS THE THIRD DAMNED TIME!

Draco: And you love it.

Hermione: *Slowly turns to face Draco*

Me: If you punch him, he can sure you.

Draco: The things a person can do with money

Hermione: ARGH!

* * *

><p>NarcissaXLucius<p>

Narcissa: But we're married...*says something under breath*

Lucius: What?

Narcissa: Nothing dear!...*mutters*arse...

* * *

><p>SnapeXHermione<p>

Snape: For the love of god...

Hermione: Someone, kill me now. I mean, NOW!

* * *

><p>SnapeXHarry<p>

Harry: *Vomiting*

Lily: What happened here?

Snape: Lily! It's not like-

Lily: Oh, so now you're a child predator too?

* * *

><p><strong>I can't come up with anymore...So tired...I'm unable to catoragize my pairings, so please forgive my terrible-ality at this...so effin' tired...<strong>


	6. Mostly Neville with a few extra

**Mostly Neville, but with a few I wanted in here mostly since I wanted to spite Hermione and bug Harry a little ;)**

* * *

><p>NevilleXLuna<p>

Neville: *turns red*

Luna: Clever...

Me: Never would have expected it...

* * *

><p>NevilleXHermione<p>

Hermione: *looks at Neville* uhm...

Neville: It's fine, I like Neville-Luna better

* * *

><p>HermioneXHarry<p>

Me: Thrid favorite guy to be with Hermione

Harry:...

Hermione: Let me guess, I bet one of those 2 toppers is Malfoy

Me: Bingo, he's actually second. First is Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>HarryXCho<p>

Harry: I believe we went through this already

Cho: *sob* I can't believe you...

* * *

><p>NevilleXRon<p>

*Silence*

* * *

><p>NevilleXHarry<p>

Harry: F*** all you crazy fangirls...

* * *

><p>GinnyXNeville<p>

Ginny: We're not like that...

Neville: Fourth year was just because we needed dates...

* * *

><p><strong>hehehehehehehehehehehe<strong>

**R&R!**

**Till next chapter,**

**~Key**

_**Forever or Never**_


	7. Ronald

**Ronald XD**

* * *

><p>RonXHermione<p>

Ron: *grins* Love it

Hermione: *Sulking over the fact that she gfot paried with every single possible guy*

Ron: *Pokes Hermione* 'Mione?

Hermione: *death glare* don't touch me

Me: I bet you hate me *smiles*

Hermione: More than Voldemort *Glare*

Me: I think that's epic, Voldemort is one serious criminal isn't he?

Sirius: Someone call me?

Ron: *confused look*

* * *

><p>RonXHarry<p>

Ron: *covers his face*

Harry: Am I allowed to know why I haven't been paired with any girls yet?

Me: Yes you have, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and possibly a few others. I forgot who. *Smiles*

Harry: *turns back to screen* this is really bad...

Me: *happy sigh...Oh, how I love my job XD

* * *

><p>RonXDraco<p>

Ron: ...

Draco: Can I please know where they got this one? I can actually understand the others, but this one?

Ron: What other ones?

Draco: The one with Granger is the typical 'Good girl loves a bad boy,' the one with Potter is a misunderstanding of the bathroom, the one with Weaslette is to make Potter jealous, and the list can go on and on and on

Me: Who doesn't love a sexy blonde with a beastly tatoo, a huge mansion and overflwing wealth, with the added perk of being completly cunning?

Draco: *smirks*

* * *

><p>RonXCho<p>

Ron: WTF...?

Cho: *sob*

* * *

><p>RonXLuna<p>

Ron: *eyes widen* *ears turn red*

Luna: *turns head to side and stares at screen* Weird...

* * *

><p>RonXSirius<p>

Sirius: Ugh, not this again. At least with someone my own age

Me: *evil smirk* will do

* * *

><p><strong>I'm too lazy to come up with anymore. ;) Hop you likey!<strong>

**~KEY**


	8. The Dursley's XD

**The Dursleys XD (I don't think I spelled their last name right...)**

* * *

><p>HarryXDudley<p>

Harry: Spare me

Dudley: But how does that work...we're both guys...

Me: It's called Yaoi, Diddykins, and I love it XD

* * *

><p>HarryXVernon<p>

Vernon: YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! *points accusing finger at me*

Harry: FTW...I should have let Voldemort kill me...

Me: I know, and I'm bloody proud of it. Oh, and you can hurt me at all, I've got Draco on my side.

Draco: I get annoying rights out of this, I can't wait till everyone sees this scarhead *laughs*

Harry: Is there a way I could kill myself and blame it on him?

Me: No, sorry, Ron wanted to also, but he can land anyone in Azkaban if they even touch him

Draco: Money, How I love you...

* * *

><p>HarryXPetunia<p>

Me: HARRY! PUT DOWN THAT KNIFE!

* * *

><p>Tom RiddleXPetunia <strong>(I swear, my friend told me about this one, she actually found one on the site. We are both forever scarred)<strong>

Petunia: But I'm married...

Tom: A MUGGLE? A DIRTY MUGGLE?

Me: I hate it as much as you do, god knows where this came from

* * *

><p>DudleyXRon<p>

Dudley: Who's Ron?

Me: *pats his back* don't overwork yourself, Dudley, can't have you pass out now.

Ron: I'm leaving

Me: Go for it, but you'll miss some of the best

Ron: Such as...?

me: ...you'll see

Ron: Exactly

* * *

><p>DudleyXDraco<p>

Dudley: Why are they all guys...?

Draco: I'm done with caring

* * *

><p>DudleyXHermione<p>

Hermione: I will honestly kill the arse that came up with this

Dudley: You're pretty(~)...hehe

* * *

><p><strong>I know the PetuniaXTom Riddle one is weird, but my friend actually showed me one that supported that pairing! I swear, she did. <strong>

**I haven't seen that many that deal with the Dursley's, but I love HarryXPetunia XD**

**Till next time, **

**~KEY**


	9. Slash: Younger generation

**SLASH! Younger generation XD**

* * *

><p>HarryXDraco<p>

Me: Harry...HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THE KNIFE BACK?

*Draco laughing his arse off in the background*

* * *

><p>HarryXRon<p>

Me: Sorry Ron, Harry had to leave to see a therapist

Ron: You don't sound sad...

Me: I was hoping to see some live Yaoi action

Ron: ... *Ears have turned red*

* * *

><p>HermioneXGinny<p>

Ginny: I'm out, bye

Me: If you leave, you have to pay up.

Hermione: *to Ginny* Why else do you think I'm still here after _Dramione_ *Shudder*

Draco: You love it

Me: She does

* * *

><p>HermioneXLavender<p>

Hermione: *sigh...

Lander: WHAT?

Hermione: I'm almost wishing you'd put me back with Voldy

Me: Consider it done

Lavender: Gee, thanks *Rolls eyes*

* * *

><p>HarryXSeamus<p>

Seamus: WTF?

Me: I know right?

* * *

><p>HarryXBlaise<p>

Blaise: ...

Me: _Are_ you gay?

Blaise: NO!

* * *

><p>CrabbeXGoyle<p>

Me: *Into a phone* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY CAN'T BE HERE?

*Jabbering from the other side*

Me: Screw you *ends call*

* * *

><p><strong>Gahd, I can't up with any more. I'm sorry, I bet this is disappointing, but I hope it makes up for...this doesn't make up for anything does it? <strong>

***Sigh... Just review**

**This one is a two part one, the Older generation next ;)**

**Till next chapter,**

**~Key, hugs!**


	10. Slash: Older Generation

**SLASH, older generation XD**

* * *

><p>SnapeXJames<p>

James: LILY! I swear nothing happened!

Lily: the funny part is, James, the only girl I really see you with in these disgusting stories is ME!

James: In't that a good thing?

Lily: NOT WHEN YOU'RE PAIRED WITH EVERY GUY POSSIBLE! EVEN HARRY!

James: I-What?

Me: Lily-1, James-0

* * *

><p>SnapeXLupin<p>

Snape: *Gag*

Lupin: I'M NOT GAY!

Me: Oh, too bad, gay guys are cool.

Lily: WHAT THE HELL SEVERUS?

Snape: What the hell is wrong with these fans...?

Lily: *to me* Can I know why he's paired with every single person?

Me: It's like he WANTS us fangirls to write this stuff, I can point out proof if you want.

James: Can I see? I would love to have proof that he's gay.

Lily and Lupin: JAMES!

Me: Of course ;)

* * *

><p>LupinXSirius<p>

Lupin: I assume that it would be pointless to point out once again that I AM NOT GAY?

Me: Pointing out anything would be pointless, but at least you figured it out before Hermione did.

Sirius: I personally find it funny how there are more Lupin-Sirius ones than there are James-Sirius, I was closer to James then Remus.

Me: I knew it, you are gay

Lupin and James: *Facepalm*

* * *

><p>SiriusXJames<p>

*Lily screaming at James in the background*

Sirius: Ah, here they are

Me: So are you gay?

Sirius: Whatever I say, you'll twist it to fit your needs.

Me: Can I ask a question then?

Sirius: Go for it.

Me: How many have you dated?

Sirius: Lots

Me: What about after James got married?

Sirius: ...

Me: You're totally gay, don't worry though, this'll just make sure a few extra million fangirls will switch from Sirius-Lupin to Sirius-James

Me: Plus, as I've said before, gay guys are cool

Sirius: Dammit X(

* * *

><p>SnapeXSirius<p>

Snape: I am leaving now

Me: Sure, but like I've explained to Hermione countless time, if you leave now, I've got some excellent lawyers on behalf of Draco.

Sirius: Can I go back to Lupin-Sirius

Snape: Please

* * *

><p><strong>I think somewhere in all our perverted fangirl minds, we always knew Sirius was gay XD I'm a total gay shipper, but I sadly don't read it much :( <strong>

**I've always wondered why there are moer Remus-Sirius than there are James-Sirius. Am I the only one? **

**XD This chapter was really fun to write, much more than that last one XD**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key**


	11. Powerfull Wizards :

**Powerful wizards XD of course, powerful in my opionion that is, if you have anything against this, go make your own fanfic XD**

* * *

><p>DumbledoreXVoldemort<p>

Me: No, just no

Voldemort: *faints*

Dumbledore: Oh my, people can get creative can't they?

Me: yes, yes they can

* * *

><p>GryffindorXRavenclaw<p>

Gryffindor: Where did they get this...?

Me: It's fanfiction, they don't need something to get it from; They'll make i up on their own ;D

Ravenclaw: I...don't understand...

* * *

><p>TomRiddleXHermione<p>

Hermione: This again?

Tom Riddle: FTW...

Me: I like this pairing :D

* * *

><p>SlytherinXHuffelpuff<p>

Slytherin: *looks as though scared*

Huffelpuff: Oh my...

* * *

><p>HarryXHermione<p>

Hermione: Screw you all

Me: *into phone* Emergancy Room? ohh, okay then, he doesn't need to come

* * *

><p>JamesXLily <strong>(oh come on, if Voldy wanted to kill them, they have to be a threat right? (; )<strong>

James: Lily, see? It's our couple now!

Lily: *Shun*

* * *

><p>JamesXHermione<strong> (doesn't fit this category, but everyone loves a mad Lily :P )<strong>

Lily: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? *imagine a angry hippogriff, and change nothing XD *

Hermione: *sigh...stupid fangirls

* * *

><p>DumbledoreXHermione<p>

Hermione: *gags*

Dumbledore: Perhaps a therapy session will heal these writers...

* * *

><p>DumbledoreXHarry<p>

Me: JKR even announced Albus was gay

Dumbledore: I was?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm once again out of ideas, or at least categories...Ideas will be welcomed and used :D<strong>

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key**


	12. M Rated fic: Part 1

**M-Rated Fics XD This one will be all of them at once. This is just part 1**

* * *

><p>M-Rated Fics<p>

Hermione: Oh my dear god! My eyes!

Draco: Woooww, interesting *smirk*

Ron: *Screams*

Ginny: Turns green.

Pansy: *gags*

Voldemort: WHO IS THE FOOL THAT CAME UP WITH THESE?

Snape: *faints*

James: Oh wow. *Trying not to laugh*

Lily: WHAT THE F-

James: Calm down sweetheart, they aren't that bad.

Hermione: What do you mean they aren't so bad? There are RAPE FICS!

Dumbeldore: Odd...

Remus: I'M NOT GAY!

Sirius: I never knew sex could be described in such detail...

Luna: *turns head to the side* weird...

Neville: *rushs out of the room*

McGonagall: *clutching heart* Dear Merlin...

* * *

><p><strong>This is only part 1, since I forget all the characters; the rest will be put ito the next chapter. <strong>

**I've only read 2 m-rated fanfics. I accidently came upon them when I stupidly clicked the setting as 'm' and not 't' (Somewhere in Tim by Serpent in Red and Ultimo Ratio by Winterblume. Both are very good (; )**

**So yeah, hope this was good :D**

**R&R**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key**


	13. M Rated Fics: Part 2

**M-Rated Fics XD This one will be all of them at once. This is just part 1**

* * *

><p>M-Rated Fics<p>

Bellatrix: *eye twitch*

Dudley: Wha-

Petunia: *Covering Dudley's eyes* DON'T LOOK DIDDYKINS!

Vernon: All the more reason to stay away from that lot *grimace*

Me: I've actually dared to venture here when I couldn't find enough Tomione fics... my once innocent eyes...

Draco(**because I just love him XD**): Not all of them are bad...Espicially the Dram-

Hermione(**because Draco loves her XD**): DON'T FU3KING SAY IT!

Ginny: Can we go back to the k-Rated ones...?

Ron: Please...

*everyone nodding in agreement*

Draco: Actually don't *evil smirk*

Me: ...Okay then, can someone get him a computor?

Hermione: Pervert...

Draco:*completly serious* I'm reading a very funny one right now about our daughter.

Hermione: Let me just clear thigns up right now, I love RON, not Malfoy, RON.

Draco: That's not what the number of Dramione fics is saying

Me: Agreed *laughing alkong with Draco*

* * *

><p><strong>I actually have had to resort to them, no one read them if you value your innocence...I bet at least 3 poeple just made up their mind to read some. <strong>

**Off with you. XD**

**I ran out of characters to use so I resorted to humor to make this chapter somewhat satisfying.**

**Draco is lovable isn't he? XD Him and Hermione have the best fights ever, and that's not just my second favorite couple talking ;)**

**Till next chapter, **

**~Key**


	14. FIN

**THE END OF THEIR REACTIONS!**

* * *

><p>Draco: ...So we're going to meet the other charcters right now?<p>

Me: Er...no, I don't think so...

Hermione: So what are we supposed to do?

Me: Imma be reading some Dramione and possible some Death Note fics.

Ron: Woah, some of these are really cool *Looking through the site*

Me: You know what I just realized?

Ginny: *rolling eyes* Enlighten us.

Me: Tommy is just just like Kira of Death Note

Tom: ...

Me: It's true, the tow have this weird murder-vibe coming from them! Plus, they carry it out!

Everyone: ...

Me: Granted, Kira does it in a cooler way, and actualy defeats his main opponent!

Volemort: *dangerous tone* What's that supposed to mean?

Me: *ignorence is a bliss* Though he did end up getting caught by L's sucessors, adn then shot by Matstuda, adn then dies at Ryuk's hands.

Everyone: *thinking* WTF?

Me: Tommie also kind of like Draco...

Tom and Draco: *glane at eachother*

Me: Only difference being, Draco grew up spoiled and was forced to the Dark side whereas Tom was this whiny kid who never got enough attention thereby making him to be known as the greatest Dark wizard of all time, just before Grindelwald.

*Everyone's currently thinking "WTF"*

Me: *Continues to ramble on*

Ron: I think if we leave, she won't even notice...

*everyone rushes to leave*

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Everyone's reactions are over ;) <strong>

**I was reading this the other day, and I didn't know it was mine since it's been so long since I wrote that first chapter and I thought, "Woah, this chick writes like I do." I'm not even kidding, thats what I thought. It was the biggest derp moment in my life. -_-**

**So yeah, please review. I like the reviews so keep 'em coming ;) **

**This is the end, I hope you guys all liked it. I wish I could write more, but I'm out of ideas D: **

**Review and suggest to all your friends!**

**Thanks, **

**~Forever KEY**


End file.
